


Świerszcze

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred i George mają pewną propozycję dla Rona.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 51 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Świerszcze

Siedzieli na łące za domem i patrzyli na pasące się owce, kiedy Fred złapał świerszcza. Spojrzał na bliźniaka z podejrzanym uśmiechem i jak zwykle zrozumieli się bez słów. George złapał drugiego.

— Ron! — krzyknęli.

Najmłodszy z braci przybiegł do nich niemal od razu.

— Chcesz zarobić? — spytał Fred.

— To musisz zjeść dwa świerszcze — powiedział George.

Twarz Rona wykrzywiła się z obrzydzenia, ale najwyraźniej pokusa była zbyt silna. Zjadł świerszcze jeden po drugim, wystawił język i wyciągnął rękę. Uścisnął mu ją Fred, a George się pokłonił.

— Jesteśmy pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

— Kasa.

— Jaka kasa?

Ich braciszek w momencie zrobił się czerwony ze złości:

— Mamo!


End file.
